1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a power supply apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a test that includes applying voltage to an electronic device, capacitors charged to a predetermined voltage are connected to a device under test and the power charged in the capacitors is supplied to the device under test. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-346906 describes a test that involves applying power charged in capacitors to a device under test.
The time necessary for charging the capacitors is longer than the testing time needed to apply the voltage to the device under test. For example, even though the test time needed to apply the voltage to the device under test is only 1 millisecond, the time needed to charge the capacitors can be 100 milliseconds. As a result, the time required for testing increases due to the limitation imposed by the time needed to charge the capacitors.
Furthermore, when the power charged in the capacitors is used to repeatedly test the device under test, the repeated charging and discharging of the capacitors leads to degradation of the capacitors. To counter this, when testing, film capacitors that exhibit relatively small decreases in lifetime due to repeated charging and discharging are used. These film capacitors, however, have larger volumes than electrolytic capacitors having equivalent electrostatic capacitance, and therefore it becomes difficult to miniaturize the test apparatus.